A Dog and a Panda Serve a Skunk
by Coin-Op
Summary: When Pepper is found out relieving herself by two friends she discovers that they're a bit too eager to help a friend in need.


It was a boring day like any other in Downtown City, with the small pet shop opened but mostly empty.  
The only sign of life were a few barely audible grunts that came from the supply closet inside the daycare area.

It turned out to be Pepper who was sitting down on her haunches leaning back against the old grey wall of the room as she plunged her digits deep into her moist rose. The motions were rapid and short, and her shimmering lips oozed with honey covering her fur leaving it tangled up and wet to the touch with a few droplets falling to the floor while she grinded her crotch against her paw; her velvet walls hugged and clenched around her digits with multiple sexual fantasies stirred inside her head coaxed a series of moans and grunts desperately trying to reach climax. Pepper sighed in defeat as she retracted her paw from her crotch as her juices have formed a puddle around her. She breathed heavily in frustration and hunched over, still feeling her pussy burn to her core and dissapointment of not being able to cum burning in her spirit.

Before Pepper could think about her failures, she saw the closet door swing open from the corner of her eye making her tense up like a statue and her blood run cold at the aspect of being found out. She quickly discovered her two friends Zoe and Penny Ling standing in the doorway menacingly with wide grins and half lidden eyes.  
"H-Hey guys. " she stammered sitting up trying to act nonchalantly wondering at what point they arrived at the shop and why she didn't hear them sooner.  
" Wh-What are you up to?" Pepper said as she stood up walking closer to them while wiping the cum of her paw on the floor hoping they wouldn't notice.

"We want to please you Pepper'." Penny simply declared wearing her usual wide smile. The grey mammal was taken back by the remark but still tried to walk out the closet only to stopped again this time by the purple pooch. " Don't try to deny it. " Zoe spoke." Your growing scent makes it all the more obvious that you're in heat. We just wanna help you, Pep, simple as that. " she said getting closer and closer to her friend. Pepper began to back away from the other pets with a scarlet blush running across her face after finally understanding their intentions until eventually bumping her backside on the cold grey wall startling her and slipping on the ground.

"I-It's just that I never m-mated with another girl before. Let alone two!" she admitted she felt her insides burned immensely while avoiding eye contact due to her nervousness. "Well, there's always a first time for everything, Pep." Zoe cooed after plopping her body next to her skunk friend and started to stroke her belly.

Penny positioned herself right in front Pepper's crotch seeong her moist rose petals already dripping and her unique musk filling her nostrils; the skunk felt like her heart was just about ready to burst from her tiny chest from the anticipation and the secret arousal the entire situation gave her.  
After what seemed to last an eternity, Penny gave a long lick from the base of Pepper's slit all the way to her tiny clit sending shivers down the her spine.

The small panda bear then press her maw against the slit and proceeded to slowly explore the insides of the skunk's cavern receiving a long moan in return, she relished in savoring her friend's delicious love juices until eventually feeling her friend's hips beginning to rock to meet her maw's movements. "Doesn't it feel so good to try new things, Pep? Especially when it's with people who love you" asked Zoe taking Pepper out of her bliss and remembering her of that she was still leaning against her body combing the skunk's sliver locks.  
The grey skunk failed to speak, only being able to moan and groan from oral treatment. Later, Penny changed her position as to leave only her tongue penetrating to permit Zoe's purple paw to trail down her friend's long belly to pinch her pearl resulting in a yelp from Pepper severely multiplying her pleasure.

For the next few minutes Pepper was riding her Penny's maw grabbing pawfulls of her head fur as to cram more of her skilled tongue inside of her and her toes curled and her hind legs twitched, all signaling her upcoming climax. All the while Zoe kept up with the skunk's hips and massaged her clit, very glad with herself. Soon enough Pepper gave one final thrust into Penny's mouth as her flower released all of her pent up cum outwards and its fleshy insides tried to milk the panda's tongue as if it were a cock.

The massive orgasm rocked Pepper to her core and she was riding it for all its worth having her moans became louder than the last, in order to not be found out by someone Zoe took Pepper's loud maw with her own to quiet her friend, the grey mammal's moans slowly died out as she continued to hold on to the other's maw and then proceeded to wrestle with her tongue.

After a while, Penny Ling sat up after having swallowed as much cum as she could, she watched both of her friends disconnect their lips with a thin line of saliva still lingering between them while they stared into each other's eyes in silence.  
The purple panda then crawled her way to Pepper's side to lean against her body, she began to cuddle with her friend interrupting whatever emotional moment she may have had with the other tiny pet.

Zoe and Penny stayed seated next to Pepper calmly listening to her afterglow pants for some time, proud of their achievement. "Thanks guys." They heard the skunk whisper before fall asleep sandwiched between them. 


End file.
